The present invention relates to two-way radios and, more particularly, to a portable two-way radio with a removable RF module and improved means for connecting accessories to the radio and module.
There is a need for a light-weight portable, two-way radio of compact size with high power output. One of the difficulties in designing such a radio is that the solutions for isolating high gain RF signals are inconsistent with the desire for compactness. Adequate shielding for signal isolation typically requires excessive component separation, thus increasing the size of the radio, or complex shielding arrangements which add weight and, to some extent, increase radio size. It is generally agreed that RF shielding in small radios has not been totally effective.
In addition, there is desire to be able to connect an increasingly complex array of accessories to portable two-way radios. Modern two-way radios are powerful devices, containing microprocessors which enable the radios to perform a multitude of functions and to operate with a host of accessories. For example, a portable radio can be provided with an accessory comprising a small remote microphone and speaker (and, perhaps, a remote antenna) whereby the user can communicate through the small hand-held accessory while keeping the larger portable radio affixed to a belt, or, the portable radio can fit into an automobile adaptor which connects the radio to the automobile's battery and antenna system, thereby turning a hand-held portable radio into a more powerful mobile unit. The problem of accessory adaptability further complicates the problem of keeping the radio compact and light weight. This is because it is desirable to have all external radio connections made at one location on the radio, albeit through multiple electrical connections through a single multi-pronged electrical plug (commonly referred to as a "universal device connector") configured to mate with cooperating radio contacts. Heretofore, this has necessitated the routing of some RF circuitry through the control section of the radio to the external connection point, further necessitating complex shielding arrangements to insure that any RF radiation leakage does not interfere with the control signalling.
Underlying all of the foregoing problems is the further desire to have an easily maintainable radio--one which is modular in design so as to permit the relatively easy replacement of defective components. Typically, integrating more functions and components into a radio has increased its complexity and decreased its ease of maintainability.